The invention relates to an improved retaining wall and more particularly to a low-height retaining wall system.
Retaining walls often constitute a vertical support barrier for an earthen embankment. They may also be made using earth reinforcement techniques wherein a vertical panel defines a facing for a retaining embankment. Retaining walls vary in size and construction depending on the type of wall. A typical application for a retaining wall involves bi-level, separated roadways in which the elevation of one roadway varies from the elevation of an adjacent roadway. A low-height retaining wall is often positioned between the two roadways to retain soil and other materials of the elevated side. A cross section of such a bi-level roadway system is shown in FIG. 2.
A typical low-height retaining wall for a bi-level roadway system may be made of reinforced concrete cast in place. For a cast-in-place wall, a large concrete pedestal or footing is cast at the base of the wall having an extension which projects into or underlies the embankment that is to be retained. An integral upstanding, reinforced wall is cast on the footing. Precast traffic rails or barriers (see FIG. 2, element 16) having a side with a profile for redirecting an incident vehicle away from the wall are then placed adjacent each side of the cast-in-place retaining wall at the respective elevation of the respective roadways.
Another type of low-height retaining wall for a bi-level roadway system may be made of precast, reinforced concrete panels as shown on FIGS. 1 and 2. The precast panels are usually manufactured away from the construction site and transported to the construction site for placement on a small leveling pad between the bi-level roadways. Typically, the precast panel incorporates a traffic rail on at least one side with a profile for directing an incident vehicle away from the side. The connections between adjoining precast concrete panels are doweled reinforcing bars. See FIG. 1.
The advantages of a precast concrete panel wall compared to a cast-in-place retaining wall include (1) elimination of the substantial footings; (2) reduction of installation time and cost since on-site forming and pouring of concrete are eliminated; and (3) easy incorporation of a traffic rail into the wall structure. On the other hand, precast, reinforced concrete panels are heavy and bulky causing handling problems during transit or when positioned at the construction site.
Therefore, even though precast, reinforced concrete panels are very useful, there has remained a need and desire to provide an improved precast soil retention panel which may be easily and quickly lifted, transported and installed at a construction site.